This invention relates to an apparatus that is adapted to provide illumination to the sewing work area for a sewing machine, and more particularly, to an apparatus that is adapted to provide additional or supplemental illumination to portions of the sewing work area for a standalone or tabletop sewing machine that are peripheral to the central sewing work area illuminated by traditional illuminated sewing machines and sewing machine illumination devices.
There are many examples of illuminated sewing machines and sewing machine illumination devices. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,147 to White (1926), U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,345 to McCarten (1932), U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,284 to Goosman (1934), U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,310 (1983) to Adams, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,324 (1992) to Dusch, each disclose sewing machines configured with illumination sources (typically light bulbs) directed only toward the sewing work area beneath the needle-housing head of the sewing machine and to some extent beneath the sewing machine arm—i.e., the primary or “central” sewing work area. No illumination is provided for either multiple portions of the sewing work area or for any area outside the central sewing work area, i.e., they do not address the need for light in more than one location or additional light for activities such as seam ripping or hand needlework.
In recent years, sewing machine manufacturers have offered many models of sewing machines with directional illumination, including for example: Singer Sewing Machine Company's Quantum XL-6000, Futura CE-250 and Futura CE-350; Janome Sewing Machine Company's Memory Craft 11000; Husqvarna Viking Sewing Machine Company's Designer Topaz, Designer Diamond and Designer SE; Pfaff Sewing Machine Company's Creative Vision; Brother Sewing Machine Company's Quattro 6000D and Duetta; Baby Lock Sewing Machine Company's Ellisimo and Ellegante 2; and Bernina Sewing Machine Company's 8 Series. Unfortunately, the illumination provided by such traditional models is likewise directed only to the central sewing work area beneath the sewing machine arm and head. As in the patents cited above, no illumination is provided for either multiple portions of the sewing work area or for any area outside the central sewing work area. Hence, again, this lighting does not help if seam ripping, additional hand needlework is required or if the individual wants to craft.
Yet, for a number of sewing operations and techniques, including for example seam ripping, large fabric sewing, quilting, embroidering, large craftwork, and hand needlework associated with machine sewing, the central sewing work area is simply not large enough, and additional or support sewing work areas surrounding the central sewing work area are often utilized. Hence, for such operations and techniques, the sewing work area that needs to be viewed and illuminated is not limited to the central sewing work area directly beneath the sewing machine arm and head. Rather, the sewing work area for such operations and techniques includes the area bordering and extending away from the outer boundary of the central sewing work area—i.e., a support or “peripheral” sewing work area. It would therefore be desirable for an apparatus to illuminate at least a portion of the peripheral sewing work area. It would also be desirable for an apparatus to illuminate more than one portion of the entire sewing work area.
It should be understood that throughout the drawings, corresponding reference numerals indicate like or corresponding parts and features.